Alternate Ending
by BRIdoubleP
Summary: Ella never goes to the balls. Lela never happens. Will Ella or Char ever be happy? My first fic you should have seen me try to get the file on the net. LOLQuick one sit read Complete
1. Tears of sorrow and anger

*sigh* it isn't mine none of it, Okay! But I am only borrowing them so I'll give that Levine person them back when I'm done.

Ladies and Gents I will be frank I can't spell any type-o's do not need to be brought to my attention

  
  


* * *

Ella laid on her bed face buried deep in the rough fabric of her pillow. In her head she repeated over and over again "It is for the best, you would hurt him" She wondered what time it was but to find out she would have to lift her head, which throbbed from spending the night crying. She heard foot steps softly outside her door. The door slowly creaked open. A soft familiar voice spoke "Morning sweet." She heard the steps near and the soft tap of the tray on the table near her bed. Ella didn't acknowledge Mandy. She sat at the foot of her bed and ran her hand across Ella's back. "Please eat something." Mandy pleaded. Ella hadn't eaten since the previous breakfast and had not slept at all that night, instead she thought of Char. Char, flying down the banister, whirling her in his arms, dancing alone with her in the garden, and Char hating her. "I am not hungry." came Ella's stifled voice. Mandy didn't know what to say, "What you did was right you know that." Ella said nothing she wished Mandy could reverse the curse, she wished her father had never met Madame Olga, and she wished she could love Char.   
  


"We have lots to do today Hattie and Olive need to be prepared for the ball." Mandy broke into her thoughts. She sat ups slowly and sat silently next to Mandy tears still streaming down her face. Ella felt a handkerchief in her hand though to her it was a white blur. "Come now you can't let Hattie see you like this." Mandy tried to motivate her. Ella nodded her head and began to wipe away her tears. "I will let you dress then." Mandy said looking at Ella, " Please do Ella, and meet me in the kitchen so we can make breakfast." she finished. "I-I *sniffle* w-will." Ella stuttered. Mandy left her and hor a long minute Ella sat motionless, finally she slowly walked over to her wardrobe and put on her tattered dress. She sat at her desk and looked at the food, she lifted the spoon but, though she knew she should have been, was truly not hungry. With that she walked down the hall like a ghost wandering lost in an unknown nightmare

  
  


Mandy and her worked in silence, Ella wished not to speak for fear the tears would be coaxed from her eyes, and Mandy had no idea how to relieve the pain Ella was feeling. Break fast was put on dishes and delivered to the rooms of the people Ella hated most. Why should they be uncursed, free to love and be loved by whoever they want, and free to order her to do whatever they want. Soon after breakfast the preparations for the ball began. Ella was dressing Hattie whom was busy gloating and talking to "Char" in the mirror. Some how Ella went through the day without shedding a tear until her sisters left.

  
  


Soon after they left Ella told Mandy ,without needing to lie, that she felt sick and wanted to go to bed. Mandy allowed her to go and allowed her to continue her sobs. She thought of Hattie dancing with Char her hand in his, his arm on her waste, and knew if she had eaten something that day she would have been sick.

  
  


When Hattie returned Ella's fears were were proven correct she had danced with him, no matter how many times, and she would here of it for two more nights. How would she get by?


	2. Dreams and wishes

I don't own it but read it I know it sucks but it is getting better.

  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night past in the same way as the previous, only she had sobbed louder that night. Instead of thinking about Char she thought about Hattie and Char, together. Mandy came in, in the same way as the day before, she rubbed her back and tried to comfort her, only today Mandy insisted that she stay until Ella ate something. Ella new she was worried about her so she walked over to her platter and took a bite of porridge and toast and felt a little better. Mandy left "Come to the kitchen when your ready." she said as the door closed. Ella new Mandy had used magic on her food when suddenly she felt sleepy and walked to her bed and instantly fell asleep. 

  
  


"Ella." came a voice. "Ella come on and dance with me, they all want you to." Ella opened her eyes she was at the ball! The whole kingdom was in front of her disbelieving eyes. Char held his hand out and Ella put her hand in it. As she stood she saw she was wearing a beautiful dress, It was white silk and it fit her perfectly she ran he free hand down the pattern woven in gold with diamonds some how clinging to it. As char led her out on the floor she also noticed the light pull of her hair in tight bun, her glass slippers, and white elbow length gloves. Char stopped and she looked at him, so perfect, so real it was Char! "Oh, Char I love you!" Ella whispered as they began to dance. "I love you Ella." Char whispered back. Ella felt his hand in hers, his arm along her waste, and the beating of his heart close to hers. They were alone and dancing together and for one brief shining moment Ella was happy.

  
  


"Wake up!" came a voice that seemed familiar and unimportant, but Ella obeyed and sat upright instantly. A dream! Only a dream! Only a dream that Hattie had ruined. Hattie spoke "You had better be ready in two seconds. You need to get me ready for the ball. Char will want to dance with me and I hate disappointing." Ella's head throbbed again but this time it was because she was angry at Hattie. "Yes Hattie." she spoke through closed teeth her fists clenched at her sides. Hattie left and Ella dressed as she passed a mirror she looked into it. Ella looked at her tear stained face and read puffy eyes. "I'm a mess." she thought sadly Char wouldn't think she was pretty. "Why did it mater?" she asked herself. "Because," she replied "you love him." She walked out the door to Hattie's chambers.

  
  


"Tighter Ella." Hattie gasped as Ella pulled the corset to the point of exploding. Hattie looked at herself in the mirror "That is good I wouldn't want to look too thin." she told herself though Ella thought she still looked quite chubby. Ella brought Hattie her elegant dress and began to dress her.

  
  


Not so far away Char spoke with his parents. "Who was that girl? The one who danced with you four times." The Queen enquired. "Hattie, Madame Olga's daughter." Char replied calmly as possible. "She seemed nice, why don't you marry her?" the Queen continued. "I have no wish to marry any one." Char answered feeling Ella, and anger, return to his thoughts. "You must or the kingdom will have no future rulers." the king protested. There was a long moment of silence. "I will consider marriage if it pleases your majesties." Char replied as he bowed and left the room. 

  
  


"I used to know who and what I loved." he said to himself when he was in his bed chambers. Then he threw himself on his bed "Ella. Why? Why don't you love me?" he asked him self planting his face in his pillow and trying hard not to cry. "You're a prince and will be king someday. Do you want to seem weak?" a voice inside him inquired. He stood up strait brushed himself off and prepared for another night of torture before his guests arrived. 

  
  


Hattie was the first person that Char had to dance with. "Hello highness." Hattie greeted bowing low. She did seem like a good wife, but deep inside Char thought that she was different on the inside. They danced four times that night, and talked of many things and Char began feeling differently. After all Hattie told him about Ella and tried to salvage his feelings maybe he would be a proper wife.

  
  


While Char and Hattie whirled around the dance floor, Ella's head danced too. Tonight she went to talk with Mandy about possible spells in this mornings breakfast. When she got there she began to tell her about what happened, remembering the dream was too much. Ella's head spun and she felt her legs going out from under her. "Sweet drink this." Mandy ordered Ella as she caught her in her arms. "It has a dreamless sleeping spell on it for you." Ella took it gratefully, tonight she wouldn't have to hear about Hattie. Not tonight.

  
  


* * *

Yay a longer chapter good work Bri! 


	3. Proposals

I am trying hard with the spelling, and grammar people but please work with me here but the olive diary errors were on purpose. THX! Well all the characters are not mine oh wells!  
  
The night before the third ball Ella woke up and couldn't sleep. She was worried that if she were to sleep she would dream wonderful and horrible dreams all at the same time. Ella decided to read from her magic book. Sitting up she took off the covers and tip toed to her desk where she kept her book, she just wanted to see him again even if it wasn't the real him. She sat cross-legged on her bed and set the book in her lap. The first page was Olives diary entry, Ella read it slowly.  
  
Diary, the secnd ball was tonigt. The  
  
princ seems to dnce with Hattie more  
  
and more evry night. At this rate I'm  
  
goin to have no mony!  
  
Olive Ella was horrified if Olive notices how much the two of them were dancing how much would other people notice? Despite her efforts Ella turned the page and was relieved to see Char's hand writing. Surely Char would say he didn't even remotely like Hattie, and he wanted to marry someone else, ANYONE ELSE! Ella read.  
  
Today was the second ball, tomorrow will be the last.  
  
Mother and Father want me to announce my marriage  
  
decision. They think I should marry Hattie the daughter  
  
of madame Olga. I owe a lot to her so I guess it would  
  
only be right if I did show respect to her, but at the same  
  
time I feel an enormous amount of distrust towards her.  
  
I don't know what to do, I wish things were clear to me.  
  
I used to know what to do, but not any more. Hattie told  
  
me easily and kindly that Ella had lied to me, that she had  
  
toyed with me, and that my heart was only her play thing.  
  
Ella stopped she could no longer read through the blur in her eyes, and she had all ready smudged the page and would hate it if the book was ruined. The book was set on her desk, and she cried all the way till morning when Mandy came in. This morning she brought no food. "Oh sweet. I know your hurting. I can here you crying through the walls. I wish I could help, you know I do, but I can't." Mandy said beginning to tear up. Ella buried her face in Mandy's shoulder. "I know you can't" she whispered in her ear. Ella began stop crying and pulled her head up. "Mandy." she said looking into her teary face "We have work to do and we are just sitting here crying. We are sad over what we can't change and we must continue we can't change it." she spoke. Mandy nodded and dried her tears on the edge of her apron "Lets go start breakfast." Mandy said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
They made breakfast, and it was sent to the pigs. Hattie came down and harassed Ella for not working the night through. Ella tried to explain she was ill and Hattie didn't care, so Ella took the remarks silently. Hattie once again made Ella dress her, but today Ella almost couldn't do it. "Oh Char!" Hattie gasped, "Of course I'll marry you. I thought you would never ask." Hattie said looking into the mirror. For three hours Ella listened to her say and re-say her acceptance to Char's marriage proposal. At the end Ella was ready to hit her. "I am finished Hattie." Ella said her fists clenching and unclenching. "Oh Ella, thank you!" Hattie said in a tone so sweet it could only be fake. "I promise not to forget you after the prince proposes to me." she continued smiling. Ella could feel the anger rising, her eye twitched, and her knuckles were as white as bones. Hattie walk out pleased with herself. "Olive, Mother, I'm ready to go." she sang. As the three left Ella ran down the hall a trail of tears followed. The door slammed and she was once again on her bed crying, she knew what would happen, she had no control. "He loved me once and I him, he made my life worth living, and he made me special. Now I am nothing more than a slave." she said to herself.  
  
Holding Hattie close Char was still as confused as he had been the night before. Surely the right decision was to marry Hattie, but his heart still hurt for Ella. That night Char was to sing a song and make his proposal afterwards. Who would the proposal be to though? Char danced and whirled with the faceless women of Frell. Surely he would grow to love one of them. Everyone was having a great time except Char whose head throbbed with confusion. The time grew short as he had decided. Char sang, he knew it wasn't very good even though every woman in the room stood and cheered. He stood beside his parents maybe he would love his queen as much as his parents loved each other. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Frell," he began "You have come for three days and watched me dance with many women. All of whom I am proud to have met. I am sure you have all decided why these balls were held, to find the next queen." A whisper passed through the room "It has been a difficult decision but one young woman has captured my heart. I ask now that El-Hattie take my hand if she so wishes." At this a gasp passed through the room. Char couldn't have been more angry with himself for almost saying the wrong name.  
  
Hattie made her way to the front "Oh Char."Hattie gasped, "Of course I'll marry you. I thought you would never ask." she smiled false tears began to shine in her eyes. Char took her cold bony hand in his the feel was almost unbearable not like Ella's soft warm hands. Again Char became angry with himself. "We will send for your things tomorrow my dear." Char said in a voice that Char didn't even recognize.  
  
Back at home Ella had pulled herself together. She didn't want Hattie to give her any news if she looked like she had been crying, it would give her even more pleasure.  
  
The plot thickens! Know I need to find out what happens next. Well sorry this one took me longer I was debating on weather I should or shouldn't end it and my comp broke and I couldn't upload. P.S. to the guy who gave me the bad review I have cursed your sole and may you live the life of an outcast see it was so good it worked before I cast it. Maybe next time you will consider peoples feelings and keep rude comments to your self. Isn't that stupid, why review negatively? IF you don't like a story don't read it if you do I would love to hear about it.  
  
I re-wrote parts of this chapter because it was ssssssooooooooo messed up. I'll probably do it to all of them. They are all messed. 


	4. Preparations

Hi I don't own the characters! I am sorry I had no idea the tab button doesn't show up in HTML (the blonde thing is kicking up) and when the page saved it didn't save the space I had between my comments last chapter. I switched programs to help grammar as an apology. I also hope you know I was kidding about cursing that guys sole. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
As Char walked Hattie to her carriage she smiled and looked happy, not because she loved Char but because she now could tell Ella the "good news". She smiled wider. Ella always seemed to be laughing and talking with Char. She was a girl who was pretty, sweet, and nice so, naturally Hattie wondered why Char liked her better. After all Hattie prized herself at being the most charming, nice, stunningly beautiful, and inelegant person she knew. As she thought they continued to walk, and quickly reached the carriage and after an angry Olive and a beaming Madame Olga entered, Char lifted Hattie. "Until tomorrow my dear." Char told her waving as the carriage pulled away.  
  
Inside the carriage Madame Olga was giving her daughter praise. "Oh you have made your mother so happy." She began, " Did you see the way the prince looked at you? He poor boys head was spinning from the moment you accepted the proposal. He must be so pleased with the catch he has here. He must be just so in love and he called you dear!" Her mother continued with her words of praise until the moment they were home and she sent an order that all the people in the house together to tell them some important news. It was Mandy who knocked on Ella's door, to which she was grateful because she had just finished making herself look presentable.  
  
The hall was filled with murmuring maids, whispering waiters, and quietly talking butlers. Ella and Mandy were among the last to arrive. Once Madame Olga was sure everyone had arrived she began her speech, "Ladies and gentlemen, you have all had a privileged that you will have the pleasure of telling your grand children with pride. Every one of you I see before me has met and lived among royalty." She paused watching the confused reaction. Ella looked at Hattie who smiled. "Our very own Hattie will be a princess! What's more then that a Queen!" she finished. A gasp passed through the room as well as whispers and some comments that should not be repeated (not to mention would make this story go from G to PG13). Madame Olga, Hattie, and Olive all took this to be a sign that they were excited and surprised. In truth the staff wondered why the kind bright prince they had all come to believe Char was had made such a stupid decision. Madame Olga raised her hand to quiet the crowd and finished her announcement "Now I want the maids and butlers to pack all of her things and prepare her to meet the royals tomorrow and Mandy you are in charge of cooking foods fit for the future king and queen. Now you may return to your quarters and get decent sleep." She waved her hand and the crowd disbursed.  
  
After your heart is broken in the way that Ella's was you feel the pain can get no worse. This may explain why she walked over and gave her stepsister a hug and congratulated her. Then the curse pulled her to her room and made her sleep. She would not have slept if her stepmother hadn't ordered her to she would have lied on her bed and let the numbing pain fill her, as well as her hopes and wishes that it was all just a joke. Ella slept and she dreamed a dream that she hoped she wouldn't remember after she awoke.  
  
It was a dream she had dreamed before. Char held her close, and she listened to his heart as it beat slowly. She wished that her dream were reality and her reality a dream. Unfortunately, she awoke to Hattie's commands "Ella! Get up!" Ella sat bolt upright "What? What? OH, good morning my princess." Ella yawned. Hattie seemed happy with the title and a smile curled her lips. "You are the only person who knows how to dress me properly come to my quarters after breakfast." She commanded. "Yes majesty." Answered Ella. Hattie turned and waltzed happily out of Ella's room.  
  
Almost two seconds after Hattie walked out Mandy quickly walked in. "Ella are you alright?" she asked. "I am fine Mandy. Why would you think differently?" Ella returned. "Ella I won't play dumb. You loved that boy and it has been breaking your heart ever since he proposed, and now the person you hate most in the world is going to marry him. You can't tell me that you are fine." She said sitting on the bed. A single tear ran down Ella's cheek. "You are right but I can't change anything so I am trying to deal with it!" Ella said turning away angry. After a moment Mandy broke the silence "What if I told you there was a way." Ella couldn't believe her ears "A way to what?" she asked confused. "To break the curse, make you free, and let you marry Char." She told her as Ella turned to face Mandy. "You told me you can't it would be too big. What has changed?" she inquired. Mandy replied, "Nothing, but there is another option. It is a dangerous spell, but it is the only option." Ella looked into her eyes "I will do anything." She said. Mandy looked back with a blank expression and asked, "Would you be willing to give your life?" Ella nodded "Yes."  
  
I am proud of myself a real cliffhanger! *o* and for all of you who care I don't plan on fixing my errors. They are kind of like a monument to my very writing hobby. 


	5. The Potion

Hey this is the last chapter unless I do an Epilogue, which I probably will. This is the hardest part of writing and to those of you who do it so well you amaze me. It took me what a month to write the last chapter. All of the characters are borrowed by the way. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Ella couldn't believe what she was saying, and yet it was true, she would rather die then live without Char. Mandy looked into her eyes and began "There is a very ancient spell. A spell that will grant your hearts greatest desire if you know what it really is. Now, are you sure he is your hearts truest desire?" Ella thought and all that came was Char, the one thing she really wanted in life. "Char is my only desire." she replied. "As I said before this spell is complicated and one mistake could poison you, you will also be poisoned if you wish for the wrong thing." Mandy warned. Mandy would spend the next nine hours in the preparations, while Ella catered to her sisters every whim.  
  
First Ella had to bathe and clothe Hattie in the best dress her mother could bring in from town. Hattie turned Ella's necklace over in her hand as Ella tightened her corset trying to suffocate her. "Oh now Ella dear one wouldn't want me to look unhealthily thin would they? So it may be best if you loosened the corset." Hattie panted. "Yes highness." Ella replied loosening the strings that appeared to be verging on an explosion. All the time she helped Hattie she wondered about this cure Mandy was concocting.  
  
Mandy stood over four pots that all bubbled and fizzed. Three of these pots smelled delicious and looked exquisite, but one didn't. One pot was a swirl of brown and a dark green, and it smelled as though you had crawled inside the body of a dead man. Mandy paid close attention to this pot and only worked on the others when it was needed. In this pot was a potion so dangerous one witch had only successfully made it in 2,000 years. It would free the person she loved most in the world from a curse if it was her one true desire.  
  
Madame Olga was brimming with happiness as she wrote letter after letter to many family members, friends, and those who she liked to gloat to about her daughter's betrothal to the prince. Anyone who passed by she was sure to ask how they were "helping the princess-to-be?" She was so cheery that she never even went in the kitchen to get a snack or check on Mandy.  
~  
Two miles down the road Char sat in his room and stared in to the empty fireplace. He had often sat in this very way and thought as a fire roared. Now no fire roared and he suddenly had no thoughts, his mind was in one spot and he couldn't figure out where he was and couldn't figure out why he was. Char felt empty, lonely, and that he wanted something he didn't or couldn't have. There was a knock on the door, and he was suddenly forced back into reality.  
  
"Highness, the king and queen request your presence in the king's quarters." A voice called through the door. "Ah, yes. Um, thank you I will be there soon. You are dismissed" Char called back. He stood and looked in the mirror that hung on his wall. "Who are you? What do you want?" he asked his reflection. "I used to know." He whispered as he turned away. He changed his robes that he had been wearing since the ball the night before, and ruffled his hair until it was flat. Finally he walked down the hall to his father's private quarters. He took a deep breath and opened the door. "You called for me?" His parents looked up and his smiling father replied, "Yes we did. We wish to know at what time and how you plan to fetch your beloved and her things?" Char looked at his father with an expressionless face answering, "I believe I will wait until evening. I would hate to shorten her packing time." At this his father nodded and waved him out.  
  
Char walked down the hall and into his room. Even though any other day Char would have already been to the kitchen twice he had not made one visit to the vast palace kitchen. He only wanted to lock himself into his room and shut the rest of the world out. "She is already married. Get over her!" he whispered into his pillow as he collapsed into it. Suddenly Char felt unwanted. He never wanted any of this! Why was he prince? Why did he have to marry, after he found out the one woman that ever treated him like a person lied and stabbed him in the back? Char just lay in his bed with his head in his pillow, feeling empty, for a long time.  
  
~ Mandy was still slaving over the stove, her potion almost finished. Ella was still hanging over Hattie's every word and following her every order. Ella was feeling like a person in a dream acts, without thought. She could only think of how much pain she was feeling and how she didn't care what had to be done as long as it got her Char. After a long moment of silence in which Ella brushed Hattie's wig Hattie spoke. "Oh Ella dear, you have done so well and to reward you, you have to stay away from the prince." Ella's heart stopped, the microscopic bubble of hope that was building inside her burst. Trying to stay as call as possible she said, "Begging your pardon majesty, but why?"  
  
She looked into Hattie's eyes and they stared at each other. Hattie replied "You are to try your hardest to stay away from the prince because he would only have you work. You deserve a rest." Ella gritted her teeth and grunted, "Yes ma'am. I will go then?" With that she walked out of the room with a slight bow and walked to the kitchen, hands balled into a fist.  
  
She walked inside and saw Mandy she wanted to tell her about Hattie and how the plan was ruined, but Mandy looked different tired and older. Ella saw she was working hard and she couldn't tell her it was all for nothing. She walked inside and told Mandy that she was feeling hungry, even though she worried that this evening snack may make a second comeback. Mandy turned to her and said "Good thing you're here I need to get a vile. I will be back in three minutes to make you some food. Stay here and make sure that no one touches the pots."  
  
Ella stood there she had only been in the room five seconds and was confused at the amount of orders given in that time. After she recovered from the shock of Mandy running out on her so fast she sat on a stool and waited for her to return. She looked into the pot of what she was to drink, and stared at her reflection. This pot looked disgusting but as she looked on another image appeared beside her. It was Char! It looked so real! He also looked surprised. Maybe this pot showed your one true desire as well as gave them to you. "Ella?" a familiar voice asked behind her. She whirled around and stared dumbfounded into Char's eyes.  
  
Ella was frightened. She was praying it was a dream her potion wasn't ready and she was told not to be with Char. "Ella, I... I... I thought you were married." He managed to gasp out. "I...." She began. "Oh Char, I am not married." she said as tears began to trickle down her face. She was feeling woozy the curse was taking effect. Her feet were pulling her away and she was pulling back. She fell and landed with a thud. Char bent down "Ella, are you all right?" He asked as he helped her up. Char's strong arms were supporting Ella. She was dizzy the floor and ceiling were swirling together, everything was wrong and confusing to her, but at the same time she could feel Char's arms and a new sensation began to fill her. Char was there she was with him at last they were together no matter how dizzy or sick she felt.  
  
"NO!" Ella yelled. At this point Ella was sitting on his knee and he head was propped on his arm. Char was frightened what was wrong with her. "Ella, 'NO!' what?" he asked. Ella sprang up "No, I am not going to stay away from you! No, I'm not going to give Hattie everything my mother ever owned! No I'm not going to let a curse take away everything I hold dear!" Ella yelled. By this time everyone who heard her first "NO" were watching and Mandy had returned. "I am tired of washing the floor with lye and having to fix my wounds! Tired of these people who don't care what I say only that I'll do what they want!" she finally concluded. She froze did she say all of that out loud? She looked around, and judging by the shocked and confused onlookers she had. Mandy had a tear in her eye and was the only person who smiled and Ella smiled back.  
  
She turned to a confused Char "You have cured me from a curse that a fairy put on me when I was born, I had to do what everyone told me. This was bad, because I fell in love with a man who is very important in the world, and if an order were given for me to kill him I would have had to, and if he ever left me my heart would shatter into a million pieces." Char took her hand and dropped to one knee "Ella, does this mean the two of us can be wedded? I mean of course if you want me."  
  
A tear feel from her eye "Char I want nothing more in life. I can't even believe you even thought for a second I would not want you. I should beg your forgiveness for lying and leading you to believe that I didn't love you." Char put his hand on the side of her head and brushed away the tear with his thumb, using such tenderness Ella could barely feel it. "Ella I love you." He whispered to her in a voice only she could hear, and then he leaned down and kissed her. A wave of happiness went through Ella's body and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They looked into each other's eyes both filled brimming with happiness.  
  
"NO!" screamed Hattie's angry voice as she ran towards them and grabbed Ella's arm pulling them apart. "I am going to merry Char you can't ever see him again!" she yelled pulling her. Ella stopped, turned, and walked to Char. "No Hattie." Ella said taking Char's hand. "What?" Hattie asked confused. "No Hattie, I am not going to stay away from the man I love. No, I will not give you all the things my mother ever held dear. No I'm not going to wait on you hand and foot. Or are you too dumb to understand?" Ella asked. Hattie stood dumb founded at Ella's new un-obedient personality. At that moment she walked to the frozen Hattie and said "You made my life miserable and gave me no favors, so I hope you want none in return." At that she grabbed her mothers necklace, which hung around Hattie's neck and walked back to Char.  
  
The couple walked out together hand-in-hand, at which point Char stopped and took both of her hands. Suddenly he pulled her close in a tight embrace. "Char." She exclaimed surprised "what are you doing?" He looked into her eyes "I am never letting you go Ella." He said as he took her in his arms. Ella once again wrapped her arms around her neck "I will never let go either. I worked to hard to get right here." They kissed again and set out for the castle and a life full of love and laughter.  
  
Look I finished. I might cry. I am seriously sorry for keeping you waiting suddenly parental block wont let me on the site. I am really happy I won't have to write any more for this story I have a new found respect for writers. To all of you who reviewed you kick!!! 


End file.
